User talk:Hilltopper12
Here, you can ask me, Hilltopper12, questions you have about this wiki! I hope I can answer them. Example Please use this format when creating questions for me. --Hilltopper12 17:46, 13 February 2008 (UTC) hi! Hi Hilltopper12! I am LB22, and I'm quite new here. However, before I went to the Club Penguin Wiki, I used to edit here! However, I got bored of only me editing, so I left. However, I think I see new hope here in you. If you want some help in anything, come find me! ThanksWarm Regards LB22 (yayayayayaya - how random) 17:58, 13 February 2008 (UTC) *Glad you could be here. Right now, I have created some articles about cats so... I need another few users to join. I might have one coming (pretty sure) but I'm trying to spread the word. Are you an admin too?? --Hilltopper12 18:28, 13 February 2008 (UTC) No..but I should have been! Well, I came here and I tried to make some sysop edits, because I adopted this wiki back in November 2007. However, I have found out that I couldn't, and I think that's what brought me to the Formula 1 Wiki. Also, I have a suggestion. When replying to messages on pages, make sure to reply on their user talk page. I hope I don't sound too patronizing! Warm Regards LB22 (yayayayayaya - how random) 19:38, 13 February 2008 (UTC) 'fraid not! No, sorry, but I have many resourceful Cat Encyclopedias I can get info from! And, when we had a lovely black cat, I think I know a lot about cats from him!!Warm Regards LB22 (yayayayayaya - how random) 20:13, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Breeds Perhaps, we could start off with all of the breeds. Then build on that with cat experiences and other media about cats! What you think? Warm Regards LB22 (yayayayayaya - how random) 20:16, 13 February 2008 (UTC) So, it's agreed! We start on breeds. Not tonight though, as I do need time away from the PC! One more thing though, what time zone are you? I am London (GMT or GMT +1 in summer).Warm Regards LB22 (yayayayayaya - how random) 20:51, 13 February 2008 (UTC) yes, this is a new start for the cat wikia..but... As the title says...but..you know..if noone comes here, then at least we're editing. Are you committed to this wiki alone or are you part of others or even the mighty wikipedia?Warm Regards LB22 (yayayayayaya - how random) 20:56, 13 February 2008 (UTC) cool! Nice, well I am at several but only at subjects I like! Luckily, Cats are one of them! I need to go now, but I will be active tomorrow (hopefully!) Don't bother replying though! I don't mind! See you! Warm Regards LB22 (yayayayayaya - how random) 20:59, 13 February 2008 (UTC) PS - would you like the text in British English or American English? Adoption It seems you are the most active editor on this wiki, so why not adopt it or atleast ask a Staffer to adopt it and give you admin or bureaucratic rights..cheers..--Cometstyles 03:38, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Admin Could you please make me an admin? Only four three people have edited in the last 30 days, and I always visit the sites I have User pages on very often, at least 7 times a week! User:Killerbreadbug72 (Working on sig) Did you see what I did to the main page? Do you doubt my wiki skills now? can you help me with my cat wikiaEmolga14454 (talk) 04:18, August 8, 2012 (UTC) how do you get radom mediaEmolga14454 (talk) 04:19, August 8, 2012 (UTC)